The Unknow Lie
by Thorn Evan Graves
Summary: Liz is hiding a secret, she herself doesn't even know she has....But other do....
1. the unknown lie 01

The Unknown Lie.... Dear Diary, Hi, it's me again. God this seems so weird. It has been a very long time since i sat in this chair and wrote to you. I have been up to alot. I went to florida on my summer vaction. It was fun, but i was so depressed. You know about walking away from Max. I thought it was the best thing to do, and by the events that has lead to after it, proves my theory. Max and i aren't meant to be. I never really thought i would ever say that and mean it, but I do. Here recently i got a visitor, from the future, i know, totally weird. But a future version of Max appeared at my window. Asking for my help, asking me to turn ever thing I dreamed about for the last year, he asked me to push Max away. To make him stop loving me, to make him fall out of love with me. Because I didn't, the world would end...... "Liz, chica? Are you coming down stairs? We are about to cut the cake." Liz's best friend said as the peeked in threw Liz's bedroom door. "What are you doing? Writing in that old silly thing agian I see. Another page in the Alien touched me, now i can't stop from...." "Maria, stop it! You know it ain't like that." Liz said putting her pen and diary down on her desk. "I'll be down in a minute." "Well better hurry, Alex is about to eat the icing." maria said touching her friend on the shoulder with sympathy. She knew what it was like for liz. She too, was going through it touch with a certain nameless alien. "Tell alex to at least save me a rose." liz said with a smile and putting her hand over maria's. Liz then watched as maria walked over and out her bedroom door. She felt like crying, she felt so bad about hurting max like she did. The whole situation was awful, it wasn't the fact she was going to be lonely for rest of her life, it was she hurt max so much. The hurt she saw in his eyes was so horrible. She wanted to get out. Run to the city highway and climb aboard the first willing trucker. Just to get away from their stares, those hatred stares. Even Tess with her arms draped all overhim, gave her hateful looks. Even Tess thought she was a horrible person. 'well abou time i get down there.' liz thought as she walked pass the mirror. Checking on her hair, making sure it was nice and neat, 'like ne one would care' she thought with aheavy sigh. As she made her way down the stepes she saw a soft glow of candles, and heard soft hushes of " her she comes, shhhh!" It made her smile. 'At least i have friends.' she thought noticing the light sqeeks of the stepes as she placed each foot on them. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" the crowd of people cheered from behide a poorly decorated table with a shinning cake. The candles light the room dimmly, and gave away no surprizes of who was there. Maria was next to Alex, and him next to Isabel, then her next to Micheal, which had a grim 'why am i here?' face. Then there were my parents, next to him. It was so nice to see them all, here wishing me a happy birthday. I almost didn't even think about it, until i thought of how perfect the night was, that max was missing. He didn't even come to say happy birthday. I felt my eyes water and fill with tears. "OH dear are you okay?" Liz's father asked reaching for her hand. Liz didn't reach back, and just plainly said while wipping away the tears, "Yeah i guess i am so happy that you all could come. Thank you all. This is the best birthday." As liz looked atound the room she noticed Isabel giving her a 'how do you think you are fooling' look, 'you know you are crying cuase the dick head of a brother of mine isn't here.' Isabel sighed, then perked up trying to get liz out of her funk. "Hey Blow out the candles before they burn the cake." she said reaching over to liz and held back her hair as liz lend forward and with a heavy breathe blow all the candles out. "What did you wish for Liz?" Alex asked, being his usual self. "I can't tell you, then it wouldn't come true." liz said with a half smile. Oh it is almost time!" liz's father yelped from over the table. Ever since she was little her father counted down to exactly when liz was born, they would all gather to watch his watch turn 8:55 pm. He always said that you truely weren't a year older until the time you were accually born. "Five, four, three, two, ONE!" he chanted and then clapped his hands. "OH MY GOD, SOMEONE GET CALL 911! " Isabel rushed to liz's side as she felt to the floor in a second. **When dad was doing his silly count down to my eightteenth birthday thing, i felt a really weird tingle feeling start at my chest and move outward through my body, it intencified. Got worse, at first i thougt it was nerves. But now, i know it wasn't. "Five, four, three, two, ONE!" It got so bad everything went black, the pain came in surges. And I couldn't take it. i collasped.** At the hospitol..... "doctor what is it is she okay?" both jeffery and nancy parker said at the same time as the doctor came into the waiting room. "At this point we are not sure. But we have noticed an abormality in her blood. It seems to be a cancerious cell that attackes her normal cells and mutates them." the doctor said plain faced. "What do you mean, cancer? She has cancer?" nancy said frantically. "By the lookes of it, yes, but we are running tests." he said, "sorry we don't have nething else on this. It seems to be a new form of cancer....." ~~~~Emergency!! Doctor Grind, report to the O.R.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "sorry folks that is me, i will talk to you later." the doctor said rushing passed them adn on to the O.R. "Oh god! Jeffery what are we going to do?" nancy said crushing her face into her husband shoulder. "I don't know hun, i don't know." he siad with tears in his eyes. His only daughter lied motionless in the hospital bed a door down from them. Meanwhile at the Evans house.,,,,, "Isabel, how was the party?" Dian asked seeing her daughter come in so early. "Isabel are you crying?" Isabel slowly came in the door, and when she heard her mother ask if she was crying, she threw her self in her arms. "Oh god mom it is so awful....Liz..... had a secerure or an attack of some kind, and now she is lying in a hospital bed, unconcious, and they think it is cancer. Momma i was so scared, " isabel cry out loudly. Max sitting in his room sulking heard his sisters crys and came out to investigate. "Isabel what is wrong? What happened?" he asked perplexed. isabel wasted no time moveing from her mother to max in a very strong hug. "Oh max!" Max confussed by his sister's actions, pulled isabel's jaws of life arms away from his body to look at her in the eyes. "Isabel what is wrong?" max asked fearing the worst. "It liz, max, Liz is in trouble." I said wipping tears away. an hour past..... "Maria! Alex! What happened?" max yelled as he rushed passed a nurse who was trying to ask him guestions. "OH thank god you are here. Liz had a attack..." maria began as max rushed to her and gave her a hug. "Yeah they think it is cancer, max." alex finished. "Can i see her, where is she?" max asked releaseing maria from his frantic comfort hug. "Ummmm.... she is right in there." maria pointed to the door. "Are you going to do something, like magic, cause if you are i stand gaurd. " i don't know. " max said makeing his way to the door. He enjoyed maria crazy logic, but he truely didn't know if he could do ne thing. "Max! What are you doing here?" nancy said as max rushed in the door. "Hi, i am here to see her. Has she woken up yet?" max asked sprinting to the bed side opposite of the Parkers. "No not yet, but the doctors are hopeful. It should be soon." jeffery said while rubbing his wife's shouder for surport. Max looked down at Liz's frozen frame in the bed. He reached out a hand and touched her cheek. "OH god how could i have let this happen?" he asked himself. "Max it wasn't your fault, no one saw this coming." Nancy said feeling herself choke up. "I need some air." "I'll go with you." jeffery said knowing that he needed to be with his wife, and max need to see liz byhimself. "Yell if nething happens." jeff told max. "sure" was all max could musturd to say. He turned his attention fully to Liz. Lying there in the bed. H bent over the arm rails. "God, i am so sorry i wasn't there to save you. I am sorry i flaked on your birthday party, i was just so mad at you." max said as he felt the tears rush to his eyes and down his cheeks. "What am i supposed to do, how can i save you?" He closed his eyes and wipped each one. he knew he had to try. Looking behind him at the door makeing sure the coast was clear. he placed a hand apon liz's thin hospital garmet. Feeling her slightly warm skin underneath. He looked down at her, making a connection. *** inside liz's body *** Max's vision was blurry, but it slowly gained focused, but it did no real good. All he could see was darkness. Excepted far off, he could make out a small figure. LIZ! "Liz!" he yelled running toward her. But as he got with in 5 feet of her, he felt a punch and he fell back. He stood quickly, knowing right off it was liz who did it. He tried to come closer to her again and he was stopped. "Liz why wouldn't you let me near you?" "because what shall be, will be, and nothing you can do to change that. You changed me and my life, now you must learn to move on, and that you can't save everyone." liz said with a mono tone of no emotions. "What in the hell does that mean." max asked. "Let me save you. please." max pleaded. "NO it is forbiden." liz said "Why?'' Max asked. "Becasue what shall be, will be, and what we want will happpen. Now leave this body to it's task." and with that liz throw her arms up and max disappeared. Max jumped back away from liz in a cold sweat. "What the....."  
  
  
  
  



	2. the unknown lie 02

As max's head came back to the real world. He became more and more confussed. "Why is this happening? What is going on?" Max thought to himself. She laid there in a stillness that scared him, but yet he know so much was happening. "But what?" he reluntantly moved away from Liz. He needed to think. He stepped out side of her room and sat down in one of the chairs that lined the hall. He glanced up and saw Everyones gloomy faces. They were all there, enjoying themselves at theit friends party. When all of a sudden, she falls down unconciuos. Max's mind was reiling from his encounter. But some thing was confusing him. Some thing Liz said. "We...." What did she mean by we?, i thought. I needed to find out what is she going through. I was about to speak to our friends when....  
  
A silent voice came from the door way of liz's room. "Can i have some water?" She said so weakly. Max's eyes shout fromt he floor to her in a second.   
"Liz! Ohmigod" He gasped as he was up to her in a second. It took all he had no to grab her in his arms and kiss her. "Liz? Are you okay? How do you feel? What do you need?" max asked franticly wanting to help. A silence filled the room. All of their friends had gathered, and many of them were crying. They were crying both brcause Liz was awake, and of the sweet scene that played out infront of them.   
Liz smiled, she didn't think he would care that much. She knew Max still worried for her. She knew they were still friends, and maybe that was all this was. Just one friend worried about another. "I wanna go home Max. We're are my parents?" Liz asked searching over the crowd of people that gathered about her.   
  
TWO DAYS LATER...  
  
After tons of tests and ugly pokes and prauds, Liz was ready to go home. She ready two hours before her parents were came and to get her. Liz was always like that. She never knew why. She sat on the hospital bed til her parents came. She was bored. A nurse came in and made a comment, "You must really want out of here." the nurse chuckled. "You have no idea." Liz said with a small smile.   
  
"Well I could give you a lift?" i male voice came as he entered the room.   
  
"Max?" Liz said puzzled. "Why are you here?" Liz asked.  
  
"Cause my favorite waitress isn't where she is supposed to be." He smiled giving her a white orchid. "Hope you are feeling better?" he prauded her with a question. He would come to see her and she would brush him off. He doesn't even know what the doctor's final say was in liz's dianosis. Was she sick? Was she getting better? All those questions stroked Max's brain with uncertainty. Did she even want him to know? "I thought i would go see you at the Crashdown, but when i got there they told me that they havent' even vome to get you yet. So i offered." Max smiled, know that Liz knew this was a lame attemp to talk to her.   
  
"Oh" was all Liz could say at first. She tried to think of something to say back to him. "Well lets go then." she said turning off the room's TV. She stood up and fixed her shirt, tucked her hair behind her ear. Max just stared. Then followed as she left the room.   
  
In the elevator, Max found his opurtunity. "Liz?", he spoke. She turned her head to him. "I want to know what the doctor said." he continued bluntly.  
  
"He didn't say much. It is a new cancer, he said that there wasn't much he was able to do. That i could go home, while he devise a treatment with a few of his fellow doctor friends." Liz stated plainly, like if she was reciting a grociery list. Max was stunned. "There isn't anything to worry about." she said turning her face away from him.   
  
"Liz?" Max questioned her. Liz put her hands to her face and began to sob and shake violently. Max wasted no time. He took her in his arms and began to try to sooth her. While decending in the elevator with liz, he reached over and put his hand on the controls. The elevator stopped. Dead. Between floor two and three.   
  
"Max you don't have to..." Liz began, peeping her face away from max's chest to see what he had done.   
  
"Shhh! You need to just let it out. Cry. Curse. Whatever. Right here, right now. You can't keep it bottled. It will destroy you. Trust me i know." He smile to the top of her head.   
  



	3. the unknown lie 03

Liz continued to sob for a few minutes. Then, "Max you really need to get the elevator moving before people began to... you know." She said in a tiny whisper.  
  
"Liz...." Max began to protest. But he saw the look in her eyes. He knew now wasn't the time. "Okay, i will..." He lifted his hand to the controls once more and the elevator began to move. A loud noise began to sound in the shaft as the motor began to work once more. "But this isn't over, i want you to talk to me." He paused looking in her eyes. "Like we used to..."   
"Max, things change. People change, and I dont' think we can go back there. Cause we both have changed." Liz stated raiseing her eyes to the ceiling of the small couped elevator. "I think..." she began.  
  
"Liz, stop it. Stop pushing me away. I know you..." Max interupted her but was interupted right back.  
  
"Max! Stop it! I am tired of the same conversation we keep haveing." She said with a fury deep in her throut.  
  
"Okay then, let talk about you, and the dream you had. Or whatever it was that i saw when i connected with you. What was..."  
  
"What? You did what? Max don't ever do that without my permission. What did you see? Is that why you are pressing this old issue?" Liz seemed to burst at the seams with furry.  
  
"Wait I..." Was all Max could get from his lips before elevator doors opened and she demanded him to take her home and to drop the conversation. They walked in silence to his jeep. He opened the door for her and she slipped in without a look in his direction. The ride home was just as deafly silent.  
  
AT THE CRASHDOWN.....  
Welcome home Liz Parker....  
  
Liz silently walked in the crashdown and was taken back with the celebration. "Welcome Home!" said like everyfriend she seem to have ever had. 'Maria must have gone over board with my address book planning this party,' Liz thought to herself. Everyone was dressed nicely, and were all smiles. Superficial. Liz couldn't help but think. She took a glance behind her and saw Max all smiles too. 'Oh god not you too.' she continued her assult on her closest friends and family.   
  
The party was fairly good. No pin the tale on the donkey. Liz mentally giggled to herself. That would be something she will never forget. Her dad, donkey suit.... we won't go there. Liz told herself. Everyone was of course being real nice to the 'sick' girl. She knew that people didn't want to hurt her feelings by being themselves. she even thought it was kinda funny. Even Micheal was on his best behavior. No doubt it was because Maria threaten to kick his ass.   
  
After the party, it was automatic clean time. Liz started to rush around and cleaning all the mess her 'friends' had left. Old napkins and cups. Sticky and wet. Liz was just picking up a trash bag to clean a table when, "Liz Parker, stop that and get your butt up stairs to visit with your friends." Her mother scolded her. Liz reluctantly put the bag on the table and scuffled to the back where her friends were waiting. "Hey guys nice party." Liz stated almost roboticly. Everyone replied with either a nod or in Micheal's case a grunt. Micheal was very funny at times. His reactions were hellarious to watch. Liz stood there not really knowing what to say to them. "Ummm....if you want to go watch a movie..... i am sure we have Braveheart upstairs." Liz said with a slight smile. Micheals eyes lite up.   
  
"Really?" Micheal said sounding like a three year old on caffine.  
  
"Yeah, under the VCR , third shelf." Liz said as Micheal darted to the upstairs livingroom  
  
"Now you done it, you know how he gets when it comes to Braveheart. I should hit you if you wouldn't die on me." Maria said trying at a little humor.  
  
"Maria i think Alex is rubbing off on you. you should go curl up with him." Liz said simi-patting Maria on the back. Maria headed off in that direction. Liz sighed as she watched her friend slowly climbed the stairs to her beloved. Beloved. That brought liz back to earth. "Max, if you want you could....." Liz's face went blank. "Go home Max." She said plainly. Max stood there stunned. Not really knowing what to do. "I am still mad at you for entering my dream." Liz said turning to him.   
  
"Liz i am sorry for doing that, it was I just... just wanted to see if i could connect with you to help. Thats all." Max said taking a small step forward. Liz ignored it.   
  
"Than it is okay, all is forgotten." Liz took a step to the stairs, placed her hand on the rail and paused. "If you want to watch a movie with them, you can. I sure there is room on the couch."  
  
"What about you? Aren't you going to watch the movie?" Max asked confessed that she left herself out of the 'fun'.  
  
"No i think i am going to tuen in early. Just catch up on reading and other school work." Liz said as she started up the stairs. Max close on her heals.  
  
"Well i could help." He said meaning it more ways than one.  
  
"Nah, i will be fine." Liz said meaning it more ways than one. And as she reached the door it open a few seconds before she touched it. Liz gasped.   
  
"What is it?" max asked concerned.   
  
"Nothing i.... the door nob just shocked me that is all." Liz said mentally patting herself on the back for that close coverup. What the hell was that? liz thought to herself. She dismissed it as the wind or just something natural. How stupid was that of me to think i made the door move, she thought.   
  



	4. the unknown lie 04

Druing the Max/liz convo. on the steps....  
  
Micheal ploped down on the couch after secessfully putting in the movie of his choice. Maria on the other hand walked to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. 555-2539.   
  
"Hello?" Alex asked picking up his phone and putting it to his ear.  
  
"Alex!" Maria couldn't contain it much longer. "I don't know what to do. I can't keep this act up much longer. What are we going to do? What if...."  
  
"Maria! Shhh!" Alex said sternly. "Where are you? Is liz around? Have you said anything to her?"  
  
"No, but i think something real bad is about to happen." Maria said then whispered, "I mean her episode..."  
  
"What bad thing is about to happen?" Liz said perplexed at her friend on the phone.  
  
Maria jumped out of her skin. "Liz!" She turned around and sure enough Liz was standing at the door looking blankly at her. "Don't sneak up on me like. You scared me." She said hanging up the phone. Alex on the other end dismissed it, and went back to his work at his house.  
  
"Sorry but i just wanted some water." Liz said rushing past Maria and to the fridge. She opened it and got a bottle of water. On her way back to the living room she turned back to Maria. "Who was that you were talking to?"   
  
"No one, just Alex." Maria gave a fake smile. "Just calling him with an up date on your situation. He likes to be kepted in the loop. Ya know."   
  
"Oh..." Liz tilted her head and exited the room. She walked to her door and looked back at her friends. Maria came in and sat next to Micheal, and Max was sitting on the other side. She noticed how Maria cozied to micheal so naturally. He even put his arm around her. They were really cute together. Then her eyes went to Max. She noticed how intense he looked at the screen of the movie. Oh he clintch his jaw trying to focus on the words of the movie. Even though he had seen it so many times before. He still found a way to focus on it's minoute details. His face was bueatiful. His hair slightly fell forward to shade his forhead. His mouth was pouting and manly. His ears slightly sticking out were so cute. And those eyes with those lashes made him so....' Liz snapped out of her glance. All those thoughts came to her in two seconds but it seemed like an hour. She turned and went into her room.  
  
Maria glanced at liz just as she went into her room. "Please let her be safe." Maria whispered as she turned her attention to the T.V. screen.  
Max waited about a total of two seconds after he heard the door shut to Liz's bedroom door, before he left the rest of the occupience of the couch and wnt ot liz's room. He knocked on the door. "Liz?" No answer. He turned the knob and went in. She wasn't there. "Liz? where are you?"  
  
"Maria? Is that... Oh!" She said covering her half naked body from Max's view. She was just in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. She was just putting her night clothes one when she thought she heard Maria call out to her. But now it was more than appearant that it wasn't maria, but it was a red faced Max.  
  
Max face redened, "Liz, i am so sorry, i didn't know you were..." Max had to stop for he felt himself about to choke.  
  
"That is why they invented knocking Max!" Liz said rushing over to her dresser and grabbed a white wife beater.   
  
"I... I... i did...knock." Max said stuttering. "Sorry i guess you didn't hear me." Max turned to a fully dressed liz this time.  
  
  



	5. the unknown lie 05

Max stood there kinda relieved that she didn't like yell at him. He should of know she wouldn't be dressed or was away from in her bathroom which meant she might have been udressed. "I didn't see anything....really." He said lowering his head.  
  
Liz looked at him softly, "Really, you didn't see anything?" She said wishing he didn't. How hard would it be if he had seen her to be around him after that. Knowing damn good and well that that is what he would be thinking about and imagining . Max looked at her and said those words that made her shiver. "accually i did...." What ever he said after that was useless. The love of her life just saw her topless. His face turned red again. She wasn't sure if it was because of what he saw, or if it was because he regretted it. She raised her arms to cross them infrom of her. I can't do this. "Did you want something?" she prompted him, as he stared blankly at her.  
  
"To help. I told you i wanted to help you get caught up. With school, remember?" Max asked liz. He didn't want to over step bounds or something.  
  
"Max i told you i didn't want any help. I am fine. I can do it all by myself. I am 18 now." Liz stood there kinda of cocky. She had told him once already she didn't need help and here he was. What was with this guy?   
"Okay, then this is a pathetic attemp to be near you." Max stated clearly and plainly. He was tired of pretending not want her.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed. "Max, how many times are we going to have this conversation? I told you, I don't love you." She said and then swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be easy. "I don't think i ever really did. Sure you were exciting and cute, but now...." she paused both trying to think of 'if she should say this' and also trying to hold back tears. "You bore me." there she said it. She waited a moment before she looked up at max and saw that he was gone. She blinked, and her tears became visible. She fell back against the bed. That two minutes conversation took so much out of her. Shs grabbed a blanket off the end of her bed and curled up with it. Waiting for sleep to come to her, to take her away. But it might do no good. For her dreams were consumed by him. That man she keeps breaking pieces of his soul away.  
  
Maria watched as Max walked pasted the TV and down the steps. "I am going to get popcorn." She said getting up from the couch.  
  
Micheal grabbed her arm. "Maria."  
  
"I know, but he is my friend now, a good friend. I just can't let him run off like that. I promise not to be long." She gave micheal a loose smile. "Look, your about to see some people get killed, if you dont' watch you will lose count." She smiled bigger. Micheal released her.  
  
Max reached the bottom of the steps and felt his body want to fall. It was hard for him to try to keep his body from falling. His chest felt heavy. He just couldn't believe that the love of his life would say something like that to him. After everything they had experienced, he was boreing to her now. He reached a near by table in the kitchen, cluttered with pots and pans. He used it to brace himself on. He felt hurt and anger take a hold of his arm and in two seconds the table was cleared. The sound of clatters and pings and other metal hitting ground noises rang out through the kitchen.   
  
"Max?" Maria said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Max? Whats wrong?"   
  
"Nothing, i'm fine." Max said as he straighten himself and turned to her. "Sorry for the mess i will clean it up." He said as he bent over to arrange the pots and stuff . "I didn't mean to, i guess my arm just slipped."  
  
"Yeah okay max tell me another one." Maria said as she too got down to help pick up the pots. "Max what happened?"   
  
"Why don't you ask liz?" Max said with a hint of hatred in his voice. How could liz hurt him so. All he ever wanted was her, and for her to be safe. But mainly he wanted her in his arms.   
  
"Because Liz won't tell me and you know that. So i ask you." Maria said grabbing a load of pots and stood to put them back upon the table.   
  
Max stood putting the last of the pots on the table. The he turned and looked at her. A new tear formed in his eye. "She said i was exciting and cute at first, but now I'm boreing her." Max chocked and then wiped his face. Maria went into 'auto-friend mode' and took max in a comfort hug. Max willing let maria put her arms around him, and he inturn put his arms around her. He needed this. A hug. A simple thing that made him feel better about himself and who he was as a person. Maria was an excellant friend. They both stood there in that embrass of friendship for several minutes. They upon there release of each other, Max thanked her. "That was just what i needed. Thank you."   
  
"Anytime Buddy!" Maria smiled and patted max upon his arm. Maria's thoughts weren't really on Max. She keeped going back to Liz. 'What was happeing to her?' She wondered.  
  
"Well you best be getting back to Micheal." Max said smiling slightly.  
  
"You be okay right?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah go ahead, I am just going to go home." He replied. Max watched maria walk off and up the stairs. He stood there a few second before he himself went out the back and around the conner to his jeep.   
  
Micheal sat there on the couch in a simi-daze trying to count the death toll when the phone rang. He picked up the reciever, "Hello, Parker residents."  
  
"Micheal?"  
  
"Hey alex. What cha want?"  
  
"Is Maria there." he asked bothered by micheal's rudeness.  
  
"Hold on." He said as he placed the phone down and paused the movie and went ot the top of the stairs. Maria was just coming up, "Maria Alex is on the phone for you."  
  
Maria wasted no time, she ran up the steps and into the upstairs kitchen. "I'll get in here." She called to micheal who was back on the couch wating for her to yell to him to hang up the phone. "Okay!" She yelled.  
  
Micheal picked up the phone. As he was about to place the phone down on it's base he heard a word that caught his attention, "alien." He place the phone an inch from his ear.  
  
"Alex shhh! She doesn't know. I can keep a secret you know. I have kepted it for eighteen years now, do you really think i would tell Liz the secret now?" Maria said getting frustrated at an accusive Alex.  
  
Alex began to become angered, "V. don't mess with me. You know...."  
  
"Yeah i know, i do not plan on breaking our pack Okay!"  
  
"None of them must know, UNDERSTAND! I know how you are when you start to freak out." Alex said to remind her of something.  
  
"That isn't funny Rrr....Alex!" Maria shouted and hung up the phone. Micheal too hung up the phone. Maria stomped into the living room area.  
  
"Is everthing okay?" Micheal asked maraia as she flopped down on the couch.   
  
"Yeah, just alex......"   
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!! Nooooo!" A scream came from Liz's room. Micheal and maria rushed to the door. Micheal got to it fisrt. He reached for the handle. But it wouldn't turn. "Ahhhh!" Liz screamed again. Micheal took a step back and charged the door. He made no effect. He took a step back again rasing his hand in the process. Nothing. His powers had no effect on the seeming to be jammed door. "Ahhhhhhhh! Noooooo! Val. Val. Val how could you do this!" Liz screamed. A light seemed to come from the cracks at the bottom of the door. White and filled with collors that swelled and flickered.   
  
Maria was frozen, 'she knows', was all that passed through her mind.  
  



	6. the unknown lie 06........begining of th...

"Ahhhhhhh!!! Nooooo!" A scream came from Liz's room. Micheal and maria rushed to the door. Micheal got to it first. He reached for the handle. But it wouldn't turn. "Ahhhh!" Liz screamed again. Micheal took a step back and charged the door. He made no effect on it. He took a step back again rasing his hand in the process. Nothing. His powers had no effect on the seeming to be jammed door. "Ahhhhhhhh! Noooooo! Val. Val. Val how could you do this!" Liz screamed. A light seemed to come from the cracks at the bottom of the door. White and filled with collors that swelled and flickered.   
  
Maria was frozen, 'she knows', was all that passed through her mind.  
  
Loud noises came from within the room. Every second that passed seemed like hours of torturous screaming. Liz's parents came running from the bedroom across the hall. "Liz?" They yelled confused. "LIZ!" Mrs. Parker screamed when seeing that strange glow coming fromt he crack at the bottom of the door. Both Mr. and Mrs. Parker were at their young daughter's door in an instant. Banging and yelling. Micheal and Maria both stood there shocked. 'What was happening?,' was upon everyones minds.  
  
Just as abrupt as it started, it ended. The light fadded and the noises seized. The four on lookers fell silent waiting and watching the door for signes of movement. Out of instict, Mrs Parker reached for the door nob first. Turned it, and stepped in. It took several seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dim light. She flicked on the light not caring to wait for that adjustment. She gazed at the empty bed, then to the window....  
  
"Liz! My god, honey what happened? We heard you screaming. Is everything alright." Her father asked upon the aprouch to her and embrazed her.   
  
"Nah, dad i'm fine. Just had a bad dream. That is all." Liz said plainly, almost no emotion behind it.  
  
"Hun, are you sure i mean the light, tha.... the noises?" Her mother questioned.  
  
"What noises mother?" Liz said widening her eyes in a confusing way.  
  
"Never mind." Nancy parker gave up before trying. "Just glad you are okay." and with that she slowly led Mr. Parker out of the door and to their room. Leaveing a confused Maria and Micheal staring at liz.   
  
"Come in." Liz stated plainly. Micheal slowly entered while dragging a relunctant maria. Maria was showing her fear queit well.   
  
"Liz are you okay?" Maria said behind Micheal, only glanceing over his shoulder to see her staring out the window. She didn't move. Didn't turn, she just stared out the window.   
  
"Why Maria you should know how your old pal is doing. You are the one who put me here."  
  
"What?" Micheal said in a slight defence for Maria. He still was so caring when it came to her. He didn't know why. Kinda of a pull to true north. You know no matter what, He would end up on it. he turned to maria as if she could shed light on the subject.   
Maria bite her lip. "Micheal i don't know what she is talking about." Maria hated lieing.  
  
It was that moment liz fell. To the floor with a soft thud. Micheal rushed to her picking her head off the floor. "Liz are you okay?"   
  
"No, the change is hard. My body is to weak to handle....." Liz's face went into a confused expression. "What was i talking about?"  
  
"Shhh Liz," Micheal picked her up and took her to her bed. "Get some rest you are to tired to think right now. Well be right outside if you need anything." Micheal laid liz upon her bed and covered her with the blanket. Liz to tired to resist, but instead snuggled her head into her pillow and drifted off to sleep. Micheal and maria left the room quickly after.   
  
Outside Micheal noticed Maria shaking and grabbed her and held her tight. "It is okay. She is just fine." Maria began to cry. 'What was with her best friend? Can she possible be.... be....' Maria's head popped up from micheal's shoulder with the thought. She had to call someone. She pushed away from the man who held her. rushing to the kitchen door she slamed the swinging door open. Grabbing the phone she it redail.   
  
"Hello?" Alex said.  
  
"She's awakening." maria stated.  
  
"That is good, how is she? Is she feeling better?" Alex asked kinda relieved that liz seemed to be doing better.  
  
"No Alex! She is AWAKENING!" Maria said more forcefully.  
  
"OH! Oh! No, this can't be good." Alex said feeling a knot in his stomach.  
  
"What do we do?" Maria asked.  
  
"What is wrong Maria?" Micheal asked coming into the kitchen. "What is going on? Who you talking to?"  
  
Maria ignored the questionair from her boyfriend and continued, "What do we do?" She asked again.  
  
"Hope she doesn't. Pray that she doesn't. If she does, all hell will break loose. Not just for us but for...." Alex said  
  
"Damn it. You telling me things i already know." Maria said, "What happens if she starts to remember things?"   
Micheal got closer to Maria, "Hey what are you talking about?"  
  
"Maria is that Micheal?" Alex asked.   
  
"Never mind him, tell me what to do." Maria asked getting more frantic.  
  
"Don't panic, keep micheal busy till i get there." Alex said hanging up the phone.  
  
"No alex... don't." Marai was to late. Alex was on his way. She hung up the phone and looked at Micheal.   
  
"Maria?" He said.   
  
"I am so sorry." She said.   
  
"For? Maria what is going on?" Micheal asked but didn't get a reply. She started to sob as she raised her hand. Micheal felt his chest become heavy. Then a pain like some one had hit him in the chest with a baseball bat. he felt the floor leave him and he flew back and smased into the wall. Now his body lay crumpled on the floor. Maria wipped her eyes and headed to do some magic on Liz's 'parents.'  
  



	7. the unknown lie 07.......setting a plan ...

Maria sat still upon the couch she spent what she came to know as her early childhood. The child she grew to know as Liz Parker, had a secret not even she knew. Everything she had worked so hard to prevent was about to hit the fan. Upon tear after tear she sat and waited for Alex to come through the door. To instructed her on what to do now. The Parkers were well off to sleep, Maria smiled, Micheal was still on the kitchen floor. Liz upon her bed and not disturbed. 'Maybe i should do something before he gets here?' she inquired herself. "First off micheal." She said standing and going to the kitchen. She looked to his crumpled form, bent down to pick him up. Putting him on her shoulder like a bag of old laundry, she carried him to the couch and fashioned him non-chilantly. As if he had fallen alseep watching tv. 'When he wakes i will just explain he fell alseep. If he remembers anything i'd say it were a bad dream.' she thought to herself taking his shoe off and putting them one the floor as he kicked them off.  
  
"Maria!" Alex yelped coming from the bottom step.  
  
"Alex shhhh!" maria loudly whispered to him as he entered the room.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Maria grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him to the kitchen.  
  
.............................................................................................................................  
  
Blackness blended to color as micheal's eyes opened to a television set with snow on the screen. He blinked them and rubbed them slowly. He had the weirdest dream. Somthing in the back of his mind told him that is wasn't. But the last thing in the dream he remembered was being in the kitchen. And clearly he wasn't in the kitchen. He moved his leg to the floor noting the pain in his lower back. Making a metal note to cut back on the over time at the crashdown, he searched for his shoes. Which he didn't remember taking off. It was early in the morning. The sun was beaming through a small window in the passage way to liz's room. Micheal squented his eyes, 'really weird dream.' he thought  
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
Liz's eyes awoke to the sound of birds clattering outside her window. She noted their gayish laughter. She had never in all the years she lived there, which was mistakingly all her life, heard birds outside her window. She smiled inwarded and with her eyes as she slanted herself in her bed to get closer to hear them. The sun shone down in rays through her curtain and upon her face. Lighting up her olive skin. Her skin seemed to glow with inward content. She slowly raised her head and noted the time. She then pulled her lagging body out of her tangled sheets and headed to the kitchen.   
  
Liz floated in with a slight limp. Her foot was sore, for some reason she knew not of. Thought it were a light ache and she didn't really notice it much. She noticed a slowly moveing Micheal on her couch. "Did you stay the night?" She asked realizing that he must of because why else would he be doing here looking like that.   
  
"Yeah sorry, i guess i fell alseep and Maria didn't wake me up." Micheal said. Standing up was such a workout in the morning for him. Even after he got a cup of coffee in his system.  
  
"No problem, glad to have morning company for break....." Liz said entering the kitchen to see a passed out Alex and Maria. "Well what do we have here.?" Liz said tapping them on the shoulder. "Morning sleepyheads." she greeted them with smiles.   
  
Maria raised her but an inch before her neck protested. "Ahhh! Morning sore!" she announced before flopping her head back upon the table. Alex just raised his head and wiped his eyes.  
  
"Thanks for staying the night here to make sure that i were okay. I apreciate it." Liz said opening the frige and grabbing a container of Orange Juice. Puring her self a glass, which she got from an over head cabnet, she asked, "Now really what are we going to do today. I don't feel like doing work or anything related to school." She paused. A wicked smile graced her face. "How about a day in the desert."  
  
"Liz i think it is too early to be makeing plans. Plus i need a good two cup caffine in my stomach before i am even really socialble. Plus who does this little adventure have to deal with."   
"Why everyone silly." Liz said a little chuckled. She bent over to the table close to both Alex's and Maria's ears. "Can't tell my secret to an audience of none." She whispered and straightened and walked out of the kitchen to her room. Alex's eyes darted to Maria, and Maria's eyes were as wide as river stones. "Around four okay. Tell everyone to be there. You know where. " she said crossing the living room. She gave Micheal a little wave and entered her room. She had a lot to prepare before she was to meet everyone out in the desert.   
  
  
IN THE DESERT....  
COMMING SOON....  
  



End file.
